


The Muse of Madness

by freakishcats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: AU from Deathly Hallows, Auror Hermione Granger, Chess, Dysfunctional Family, Family Secrets, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hufflepuff Hugo Weasley, Slow Burn, Slytherin Rose Weasley, Time Travel, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakishcats/pseuds/freakishcats
Summary: Hugo Weasley just wants to find justice for his sister who disappeared. Yet his mother seems reluctant to let him help her on her mission to find those responsible. So he takes things into his own hands. But as Hugo searches for answers he finds himself getting closer to uncovering long kept secrets. And he can't help but wonder...how much more is there to family that he never knew?Rose was always the black sheep of her family. Her mind is bright and sharp, but nobody can seem to keep up with it. Maybe that's why she prefers to spend her time with a chess board rather than people. But after a tragic mistake that lands her a world away from all she knew Rose finds a person who makes her feel less alone. And rapidly she finds her heart growing attached to a certain chess cowboy. But Rose was never one to trust her heart.Hermione Weasley has lived through decades of war. It has sharpened her and shaped her into the women she is today. She is Head Auror and is determined to bring an end to Voldamort once and for all. But in years of war she lost her best friends and has turned down a dark road to cope. She is up to her feet in secrets and she may know more than it appears when it comes to Rose's supposed death.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts, Rose Weasley/Benny Watts, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 5





	1. Two Perspectives

_**Prologue** _

Rose couldn't help but think that perhaps she loved the wrong things too much and the right ones to little. All around her children and teenagers seemed to beam on the platform. Her cousins were trying to breack away from mother's fussing and their father's teasing to make their way aboard the train. But Rose couldn't help but feel there was something wrong with her when all she felt was dread. 

"You'll love Hogwarts Rosie." her father insisted for what seemed like the millionth time that hour alone. Her parents seemed constant in their insistence that she would find a home in Hogwarts just as they did. What she didn't know if it was to appease their own guilt for taking her away from all she wanted or if they truly belived that. 

And Rose nodded. It wasn't worth picking yet another fight about why she would rather cotinue at her muggle primary school then go off to study magic. Her father would often joke it seemed like she was being sent off to Azkaban for next seven years rather than to school. But in Rose's eyes they might as well has been. However, without chess club, her tournaments, and her constant growing collection of trophies she just couldn't seem how she would grow to love the place.

"And you can still compete in your chess tournaments over the summer." her mother said assuring her as if that made it all better.

And a part of Rose wanted to scream. But a larger part of her also did not want to disappoint her parents. She was already bad enough at magic as it was and with her mother's incredibly high standards it was better to at least start off her schooling on a good note.

"We should get going or else we'll be at risk of missing the train." her older brother said with a sort of longing in his voice. And for a moment Rose wished she could be the same...longing for the enchanted world of Hogwarts and magic.

And with a few more hugs and warnings from their mother to stay on top of their school work the two siblings were off and boarding the Hogwarts express. And suddenly Rose found herself being dragged into a compartment with all of her cousins and their respective friends. And Rose sat in the corner feeling increasingly laughed and chatted excitedly about the upcoming school year. But she just sat in the corner unsure of what to do or say. Social situations were never her strong suit especially with people as outgoing and overbearing as her family and their Gryfindor mates.

"What are you reading Rosie?" her older cousin Dominque asked noticing Rose seemed to have her head already stuck in a book.

Rose looked up book a little annoyed because her focus was broken. "It has the greatest grandmaster games in it." Rose explained.

"Grandmaster?" Dominque asked confused.

"It's just probably one of her chess things. It always is with her." her brother supplied before she could answer. And then before she knew it they were all joking at her expense about her love for chess. And although she knew it was just their way of things and ther was no malintent behind it she found it very annoying.

"I'm going to go change into my robes." Rose said as she made her way to leave the compartment.

"Change into your robes?" Vic her oldest cousin asked in disbelief, "We still won't be arriving for hours."

And Rose just shrugged and ignore the other inquiring looks before quickly shuffling out of the compartment. She quickly walked through the train searching for an empty compartment. Yet it seemed to be futile as they were all full or they were occupied by older years that Rose felt a bit intimidated approaching. And just when she thought she might have to go back to her compartment she spotted one with a blonde boy who appeared to be about her age.

"Mind if I join you?" Rose asked opening the door the compartment. But she barly even gave the boy a second glance as she already made her way into the compartment with relief without even hearing her answer. 

The boy across from her was stared at her with wide eyes unable to believe what he was seeing as the girl opening her sat down and immeditly stuck her face in a book.

"You're a Weasley? Are you not?" The boy asked.

"Does it matter?" Rose said not bothering to look up from her book particularly fasinated by the clever use of of the knight in the game she was studying.

"You don't know who I am." The boy remarked with a scoff, "I don't think you would be sitting here otherwise."

Still not looking up from her book Rose said, "Whoever you are sitting here beats the compartment I was just in. I just want peace and quit to read my book. I won't bug you if that's what you're worried about, I promise."

The blonde boy still stared at her in a bit of disbelief. But now there was something else too in his gaze: wonder. The Weasley girl was oddly confusing but he found himself wanting to know more. 

"Okay Weasley." he said, "As long as you mean what you said you're welcome here."

Rose looked up briefly and gave the boy a slight smile in thanks still not registering who he was. And then as quick as she looked up her eyes returned to her book. And the two sat in silence the complete way to Hogwarts each with their heads stuck in a book.

...

Hugo Weasley couldn't help but be curious when almost three weeks into her first year at Hogwarts Rose hadn't written a single letter home. His parents seemed to be worried that something had happened and had written to their brother to ask if she was alright. 

And when an owl arrived from him his mother eagerly took it and began to read it. But over the course of the letter her face grew more and more grim. "This can't be right." he heard his mother exclaim. And the letter was quickly taken by his father and Hugo saw him read it his face breaking into outrage.

"It has to be a mistake!" his father said, "Weasley's are Gryfindors not snakes."

And that's when it hit Hugo like a ton of bricks. Rose Weasley, his sister, had been sorted into Slytherin. And young as Hugo was he knew this would cause tension in the family. Because with Voldamort still in hiding and death eaters on a constant rampage it was not only dangerous for Rose to be in the house associated with that but it brought up questions.

Because why would smart, shy, and stubborn Rose be sorted there? What did it say about her?


	2. Why...it's a long story

January, 2025

"You sent her to the past!" her son accused as he stormed into her office followed by an equally mad Scorpius Malfoy, "And yet you sent her anyways."

He could not know. It was impossible because nobody was ever supposed to know that she had made certain of it.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hugo," Hermione said in a calm, prim tone despite not feeling so.

"Did you think it would be that hard to figure out?" Hugo said and set down on her desk a copy of what appeared to be a copy of an old chess magazine dated back in 1969. And on the cover was undeniably Rose…their Rosie. But her question was how the boys had even managed to find such a thing in the first place. How did they know where and when to look?

"How do we get her back?" Scorpius Malfoy finally said his voice small but determined.

"Close the door," Hermione said. This conversation had too much at stake to risk anyone overhearing.

"Tell us…" Hugo started but never got to finish.

"Close the door." Hermione said in a serious voice, "And I'll explain."

When Hermione hears the sound of the door shutting courtesy of Squirpus Malfoy she sighs.

"We need to get her home." Scorpius Malfoy saifdagain Hugo nodding along. But all Hermione could do was shake her head.

"She's not coming home," Hermione says grimly as she opens a drawer in her desk and sets numerous copies of old magazines on her desk.

Hugo and Scorpius scanned them for a good few moments before their eyes widened in realization as they saw the dates. All through a span of decades from the late 1960s to the latest one being dated in 1983. And on the covers, they would show what was undeniably Rosie but some a much older version.

"She stays…for what?." Scorpius said, confused. But then as he scanned the magazines some more his eyes if possible widen even more.  **Chess's Star Couple** reads dated in 1971 and shows Rose posing with a man and Scorpius feels pained just looking at it. So that was it then, was it?

"I don't know why she stays." Hermione says sounding exhausted and broken like this was something she had debated for years, "It could be him or maybe it was her chess career…but she chose it over this."

"But then why or how did you…" Hugo trails off. He doesn't understand how this happened in the first place, Rose being sent back in time, or why she would do it when she knew she wasn't coming back.

"It's a long story Hugo." Hermione said sensing what her son was getting at, "It was safer this way."

"Tell me then." Hugo said with Scorpius Malfoy beside him looking just as eager to know, "Help me understand why you would do this."

Hermione Granger felt tears sting her eyes. And all she could think of was all the moments that led her heart to this moment. And for a moment it was if it all flashed before her eyes. 

….

_ January 4th, 1999 _

_ "This is wasting my time Ronald!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs in the drawing a few eyes from onlookers in the dingy muggle pub. They had agreed to meet here rather than at a wizarding establishment where all eyes would surely be in them. _

_ "I just…" he trailed off for what seemed like the millionth time that night. _

_ "Either you tell me why you made me meet you here after a long day of work or I'm leaving." Hermione threatened. _

_ "I don't know how to tell you." Ron sighed and reached for his muggle beer taking a rather large sip of it. It was odd for Hermione to see Ron clearly nervous and actually seeming to think about how his words would affect her. Normally he would just say what he thought no matter how hurtful his words were. _

_ "Then I'm leaving." Hermione said, not breaking her resolve. Because when Hermione was committed to something she was all in. Even if that thing was ending a long standing friendship when she felt like Ron had finally crossed her line of tolerance. And so she got up and made her way to the door. _

_ "I'm marrying Lavender!" Ron called to her retreating form and Hermione felt her heart crush into a million pieces in that moment. Despite being the one to refuse being in a relationship with Ron due to being deep in grief and processing the war it still hurt. And for months now they hadn't spoken after all the horrible things he had said. But this felt like the last bit of her childhood had died. That childish part of her inside that had always thought one day she and Ron would end up together. And despite knowing for a solid year it wouldn't be a possibility this had finally cemented that. _

_ But she wouldn't show that. She refused to let Ron see her weak. She turned around and gave her best unaffected smile, "May Won-won and Lav-lav live happily ever after." Ron's face wrinkles at her use of the nicknames but still he seemed shocked that was her only reaction obviously expecting more. _

_ "That's all you have to say?" he asked as Hermione made her way back towards the table. He almost seemed disappointed and that made any heartache Hermione felt turn to disgust. The git wanted her to react simply to boost his own ego. _

_ "Did you want more?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at him. _

_ "I just didn't expect you to approve." Ron said searching her face like he was looking for something, "You've just never been shy with your opinions so I'm surprised you're not giving me a lecture about what a bad idea it is to get married so young or something." _

_ Hermione wanted to roll her eyes but she refrained. She had too much pride to let Ron know he was getting to her. "I don't really care what you do anymore. It doesn't affect me." _

_ "I was right then. You really have changed not to care about your best friend's wedding." Ron said almost like he was concerned. _

_ "We're not friends anymore Ronald." Hermione said simply, "This is our first time talking in months." _

_ "Only because you've changed." he said determinedly. _

_ "No, we're not friends anymore because you’re an ass Ron." Hermione said, "I just wish I had noticed how much of one sooner." And with that she left. _

_ … _

_ January 6th, 1999 _

_ "I should have told you." Ginny said, "Do you hate me for it?" _

_ "I could never hate you Gin. I understand why you didn't but…well I just wish you would have." Hermione said. _

_ "I know." Ginny sighed and paused before she continued, "Do you think you'll go?" _

"To the wedding?"  _ Hermione said, struggling to contain her laughs. It was a bit painful to think about her at Ron Weasley's wedding to Lavender Brown but there was also some ridiculousness to it. To think her watching her ex-best friend almost whatever get married to the girl who he could barely stand being with back in sixth year. _

_ "I'll take that as a no." Ginny said. _

_ They fell into silence after that. It was odd to be with Ginny now. She would say in the aftermath of grief and war it had grown there already close bond even closer. And with everything that had happened with Ron Ginny and with Harry being…well Ginny had somehow fallen into the place of her best friend. But she sometimes missed the way they were just two years ago when they were giddy and she could indulge with Ginny in girly things she seldom let herself like giggles and gossip. Now although having a this newfound bond it was surrounded in sameness it was formed from. _

_ "Do you know why he's marrying her?" Hermione asked after a while finally gathering up the courage to. She hadn't even known they were dating that seriously and she couldn't help herself but wonder. _

_ "It's complicated I think." Ginny said, seeming to see as if she was struggling to find the right words, "I won't say it's not love. But I wouldn't say it's only love either that's driving him." _

_ Hermione nodded silently. _

_ "It's not like how it was with you if that's what you're wondering. For what a git he is he really did care about you." she said. _

_ "I think it's better this way." Hermione says finally after a long silence, "I don't think I'll ever really want that…the kids and marriage thing. And he definitely wants that. I think I'm okay just having my career." _

_ Ginny looked at Hermione with a bit of a sad look in her eyes. _

_ "Never say never Hermione. It may not be Ron but one day there be someone else you could have all that with." Ginny said. _

_ "No, no. I'm going to be head auror one day. I'll let you be the traditional one Gin." Hermione said determinedly. _

_ "Traditional? That's insulting! I'm not that and I never will be. Traditional is more…oh merlin all that comes to my mind is my mum." And before they knew if they were both laughing. And it felt good. Almost like the old days if she didn't think too much about it. And for now that was enough. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This weird crossover AU has been in my head for a while. So I figured I might as well share it. It's canon Harry Potter up until Deathly Hollows. And there will be lots of flashbacks in future chapters showing all that happened in the aftermath of the war and leading up to these events.


End file.
